Little Trickster
by Bhatyetmoung
Summary: Trunks and Goten are ingoring the attraction that should be pulling them together. It doesn't help much when a girl starts blackmailing one of them. A TrunksXGoten or a ?XOC. Maybe shonen ai, maybe not. Rated T for whatever may come. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this story in my head for a while and apparently the fates were with you all. I had nothing to do in S.Studies so I pulled out my handy dandy notebook and wrote the first thing that came to mind, this!

**Disclaimer**: DBZ is one of my all time favorite anime/magna so I enjoy writing **fanfictions**. Get it?

* * *

_Little Trickster_

She sat in the front of the class with her long black hair facing towards the back of the room to those who sat behind her. When she got up at the end of class, her eyes looked around at those who sat watching her, envying her. Her eyes always seemed to linger longer on one certain boy. However she never noticed the someone who stared at her. Not out of envy; this person stared at her out of rage, jealously. This person hated her for liking him.

_Chapter 1_

"Goten!" A hand came out of a nearby door and yanked him by the hair. "Come here!" He was dragged into an empty classroom with shock overwhelming every part of his body. His books flew out of his loose grasp as one hand tried desperately to yank off the offending hand. His attempts at freedom failed and his books were left in the hall on the verge of being trampled by oncoming walkers. "Look at this!" A piece of paper was shoved in his face as the door shut behind him.

_Dances? Forget them! For all of you who don't wanna spend your Friday night at the Spring fling_ _than head over to my place. That's right. It's another sure to be amazing party at the King's palace. 7 o'clock till the cops come!_

"Stupid, huh?" A face appeared in place of the flyer; bright blue eyes shown with laughter.

"Well, not really." He pushed the boys face away. "Some people actually like to have fun, ya know Trunks.

"What're you saying? That I can't have fun? His face contorted with anger as he leaned onto a nearby desk.

Running a hand through is already messed up hair (courtesy of Trunks) he looked at the flyer once more and smiled. "So are you going cause I sure am."

"You say that I can't fun but if you ask me ever since you've came to this school, you're been having too much fun."

Goten rolled his eyes. "I take that as a no." Mischief suddenly made its way to the raven haired boy's eyes, darkening them. "Bet I can get you to go," He said through an ever growing smile.

The desk skidded back making a loud rasping sound as Trunks made his way over to his best friend with the word challenge written all over his face. "Yeah right."

"I can Trunks! Just you watch. On Friday night you're going to be at that party with tons of girls begging for your attention."

"More the reason not to go my friend," the lavender haired boy mumbled.

"You're going, just you watch. He turned away from him heading back out into the halls where his books laid completely ruined. "And while I'm at it," he called into the room, "I'll get you back for this too." He gathered up his books walking away from Trunks' laughter of mockery.

* * *

Pardy! I've always imagined Goten as the boy who likes to go out and have fun and I see Trunks as the type who likes to have fun but is more reserved. It's kinda short but reviews will give me the encouragement to post another chapter and give you all more to read. 


	2. Chapter 2

I have the feeling that the first chapter didn't grasp your attention as much as I hoped it would seeing as how I've gotten no reviews. So I'm just gonna go ahead and put the second chapter up and maybe you all can see where I'm going with this fic. I also just realized that in the first chapter I forgot to do spell/grammar checks, but I did proofread. However sometimes things slip pass me so forgive any mistakes there, please. Ahem, the story unfolds.

* * *

It wasn't as if she didn't know that they were close; it was just the simple fact that she didn't care. She wanted him and would go through anyone to get him. At least that's the conclusion that he came to.

_Chapter 2_

"Partners are on the board." Groans of complaint filled the room. "No, you're not going to work with your own partners since I've noticed that you never get anything done when you do." More groans were heard along side the scrapes of chairs moving around as people got with their assigned partners.

She moved towards him with joy in her heart along with another feeling though she didn't show either. Two of the top students in the class, an easy A was on it's way, thought Trunks. "Hi."

"Oh hey Linda. Um so..." Trunks quickly looked around before grabbing a nearby chair. "Sit."

"Thanks." He shrugged once before sitting down in another chair across from her. "What do you think?" She began. "The 1920s or the 1950s?"

"It depends, which is better?"

She began neatly scratching on a piece of paper as he looked around her to Goten. He was sitting, goofing around with another fool in the class. He smirked slightly as he watched him throw a paper ball at his partner and ducked under the desk to avoid the ones he threw back. He slightly wondered how they got paired up together. Some people had all the luck.

Then one of Goten's lovely paper balls came flying at Trunks. His quick reflexes allowed him to easily move out of the way. "Open it," Goten yelled from his seat.

"Quiet," yelled the teacher who would not tolerate any excessive noise in her class.

Trunks laughed as he opened the ball and read Goten's handwriting that told him, for the fifth time that day, to go to the party. Rolling his eyes, he looked back at the Son who was doing 50's dance moves in his seat. Well, the 1950's were out of the question. He felt the urge to roll his eyes once more when Goten's partner decided to join him and the two began slow dancing as best as they could in two separate seats. Scribbling a quick no on the paper, he threw it back at Goten who quickly stopped dancing to read it. As soon as he opened the ball his tongue shot out at Trunks. Butt, he mouthed.

"Um..."

His head shot her back into his eyesight and he focused her into attention. "What," he asked not too happy with the fact that he was pulled out of his thinking.

She pushed the paper around to him. "This is okay right?" He looked down at the page that had neatly written facts on it. Suddenly he felt a pang of guilt reach his chest and he hurriedly checked over her hard work. She merely stared at him a smile placed on her gentle features. "You like? I liked the 1920's and you did ask me which was better."

"Sorry," he glanced up from the paper. "I didn't mean for you to do it all."

She laughed allowing her white, straight teeth to show along with the sound of her voice. "Well, Trunks, you kind of left me no choice since you were daydreaming most of the bell." He turned his head to look at the clock. She, of course, was right. "But it's fine. I'll take it home and type it up too."

"No, no," he began as he took out his folder and started to place the paper inside it. "I'll do it."

He eyes widened. "No!" She snatched the paper away from his hand and placed it into her own folder. "Sorry. I just don't trust anyone with my grade and this project is a quite a large chunk of it."

"But then...you'd be doing all of the work and I'd...feel bad."

"Well you could always make it up to me," she said through an almost evil smile. "Yeah, you know that party, the one on the flyer?

He stared at her with disbelief. "What?"

"You take me out to the party, on a date, and we'll consider it even," she stated. "Or we could move past the date and you could give me one night..."

He was sure his ears heard correctly but he simply couldn't believe it. Linda always seemed so innocent, so quiet, though she did snap at a person or two occasionally. Then again it was always those types that were the most...conniving. He swallowed is disbelief. "So you want me to either go out on a date with you or...or sleep with you?"

"That or you fail this project and class for not helping me. You know that old hag's policy: work equally together or fail the project and my class."

He racked his brain for a solution to the ditch he was currently in. He could always do the project on his own and turn it in saying that Linda didn't do anything, but the, as she put it, old hag wouldn't believe him over her. He could refuse her but then he'd get an F and his mom would be on his case for ruining his so far perfect high school record. He shuddered at the thought of his mother mad, no not mad, outraged. That and if she told anyone that he rejected her than the whole school would believe that he was gay and he wasn't quite ready for them to know that. His only solution was to take her out since he wasn't going to sleep with her. It was just once anyways.

"Sure, I'll take you to the party."

Her face lit up wiping away any trace of evil it held a moment ago. Then as the bell rang a paper ball hit Trunks on the head. Go to the party, it read. Blue eyes traveled up to meet brown ones. "I'm going Goten," he whispered, "and you won't believe with who."

* * *

Evil, evil, evil. Who knew that sweet girls could be so evil...haha I did since I'm one of them. I based the class on my honors English class. The students there are wild and it's so fun although we do not have an old hag for a teacher. Poor Trunks. Whatever will happen next? Reviews will let you know. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the one review. I'm very, very bitter about it and I have the horrible tendency to hold grudges. I guess you all can't really help it right? If you don't like some thing than you won't review right? I understand...but I'm still very bitter. I'm just going to finish up this story so I can get started on others that might be worthy of your reviews.

* * *

He had to tell her. There was the simple reason that he was his best friend, but there was also the reason that he couldn't bear to keep a secret from him. A secret of this magnitude could change their friendship forever. Of course, when he did tell him, he didn't care.

_Chapter 3_

"Hey," Trunks called to Goten from behind him and his seat in the library. His head shot off of the table as he started to look around intensely. Books were scattered around him along with sheets of paper that were most likely due the next day. Goten noticed Trunks standing next to him, highly amused.

"I think I fell asleep," he stated bluntly. After yawning, extremely loudly, he shoved his books off of the seat next to him and motioned for the lavender haired boy to sit. "So. Why are you here?"

Pulling out a very colorful flyer, Trunks laid it in front of Goten. "The party," he said simply.

"You're going?" Brown eyes suddenly shined with interest.

"Um, yeah."

"Great!" He quickly covered his mouth and ducked his head in order to avoid the death glare the librarian gave him. Uncovering his mouth, he began speaking again. "I really didn't want to go by myself. You know we should go eat first. They probably won't have enough food to satisfy us. Where do you want to..."

"I'm not going to go with you, Goten," Trunks mumbled.

He stopped his ranting. "What?"

"I'm not going with you," Trunks said again through gritted teeth. He directed his blue eyes elsewhere.

Black hair moved as Goten tilted his head to one side with both eyebrows raised. His fingers played with the pencil on the table. For a while the only sound came from Goten who was repetitively dropping his pencil onto the table. Goten was taking his time contemplating exactly what to say or more likely ask. He came to a decision and asked, "So who are you going with?"

To avoid his question, Trunks picked up a random worksheet and scanned the answer. "That's wrong," he pointed out. Goten grumbled something that sounded a lot like shove off. "What? You don't want my help?"

"I'd rather have you either do my work or answer my question, not point out the millions of mistakes I probably made." He smirked. "So, who're you going with?" His smirk faded a little.

Clearing his throat Trunks muttered a name. Then realizing that Goten couldn't hear him, he said the name again, louder. "Linda."

He replied by saying, "Who's that?"

"The girl in our English class. Very quiet, sits in the front..."

"Oh Linda! Linda? Why her?" He suddenly looked as if he didn't know whether to be happy for him or punch him for ditching him. He chose to simply smile and tilt his head full of black hair while waiting for an answer.

"Why," Trunks repeated the question. "Um, because she asked me to." He pondered if he should tell the Son that she forced him into it by trapping him in a situation and offering him no way out. "Nah."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Well you know that a lot of boys in the school would jump at a chance to go out with Linda. I don't think she knows that though." He eyed Trunks closely before jumping up from his seat and gathering up his books in one hand. He turned to leave and waved. "See ya lucky."

Trunks's mouth hung open. Was he mad at him? With Goten, he may have been mad even though he didn't act it. A "cover up" would be what Trunks called it. He considered going after his friend but if he was mad than...okay, he would leave him alone.

* * *

Is this kind of short? It's not supposed to be. 


	4. Chapter 4

Like happychica said, "Godspeed with updating," because I want this over and done with. It would have been sooner but for some reason my computer wouldn't let me upload anything.

* * *

He was glad that he told him the truth (or, well, part of the truth) but, nevertheless, he was mad. Worst of all, she could tell and was basking in all her glory.

_Chapter 4_

Goten left Trunks in the library, hopefully with the impression that he wasn't mad. However as soon as he was out of the blue-eyed boy sight, he made his anger apparent. He was going with Linda? The Son didn't know much about the girl but, he knew that she and Trunks hardly ever spoke until the pervious day.

For a while he thought about what they talked about the day of the project until he decided to go to his locker to get ready for his next class. Spinning around the corner, he made his way up to the third floor of the school. The bad thing about going to school with a lot of people was the locker locations which went in alphabetical order. Goten hated it.

The walk did allow him to think over the situation more. True, Goten did want to go to the party with Trunks but it wasn't as if the young prince knew that. Besides, Goten was simply relived that he was actually going out, having fun.

"Hey. You look depressed," whispered a voice from behind the raven haired boy. Goten stopped walking the steps and turned around, curious to see who the voice belonged to. "Or maybe I should say that you look sad. Pissed, maybe?"

"Hello to you too, Linda," he replied.

Linda walked up toward him, head tilted, allowing her black hair to fall, with a smile plastered upon her face. "Come on," she called from inches away from him, "You have no reason to be mad. Trunks is your friend right? You would want him to have fun, wouldn't you?"

Goten nodded. She had a good point and he already established that. "I'm not mad and you're right. I do want Trunks to have some more fun in his life."

"What a good friend," she mocked, her blue eyes mimicking her voice. "Or maybe it's because you feel more than friendship toward..."

"No, I don't," Goten interrupted. His heart sped up a little and he struggled to keep his voice leveled. "What're playing at Linda?"

She did the same thing again: tilted her head and smiled that plastic smile of hers. "Nothing, but me and Trunks going out's okay with you right?"

"Sure, sure. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. Why would,'t it be, Goten? You tell me." She turned to leave only stopping briefly to and wave.

Goten continued to his locker. He knew exactly why.

* * *

This turned out nothing like what I originally wrote...ah well. The original one had more of a conflict between Linda and Goten but I changed it since it made Goten seem a lot like a girl. 


	5. Chapter 5

Almost done if you've made it this far.

* * *

They never noticed it but she always was around to. The way they spoke to each other or joked around. There were a lot of little things that clued her in on the depths of their relationship, the depths of their feelings for one another. She knew that they belonged together. She figured that the only way to get them together was to tear them apart and then gently piece them back together. Her boyfriend thought that she was absolutely crazy but her helped her anyways.

_Chapter 5_

Trunks got out of the shower allowing steam to trail behind him. From there he moved to get ready for his long awaited (sure) date with...Linda. Not really caring about his appearance, (and why should he) he simply threw on a white polo and some jeans. He brushed his lavender hair out of his blue eyes and left. His hair was still damp when he pulled into Linda's driveway ten minutes later.

He saw her standing by her door, twirling around and laughing as she spoke on the phone to someone. Her smile was genuine allowing two dimples to show in her cheeks and eyes shining with pure joy. He had to admit, she was fairly pretty but she was too evil for his taste. She stopped spinning when she heard his tires. Her smile dropped a little as she muttered a goodbye into the phone. After quickly hanging up, she jumped off of her porch, her dress lifting slightly in the process. "Hey," she called to him.

He nodded (in a very Vegeta like manner) to acknowledge her and she climbed into the passenger seat next to him. Her eyes narrowed slightly when he didn't say anything to her. "Okay lets go," she spat through a completely venom filled voice.

Again he simply nodded. "So how do we get there," he asked finally speaking to her.

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Oh, I do. I'll tell you the way." She began spouting off directions that he followed without argument.

"Why do you know how to get there?"

She turned on the radio as she told him the last of her instructions. "You didn't think that I would let you get out of this date so easily, did you? Besides, I've been there plenty of times." He rolled his eyes and kept on driving, this time with Linda's singing.

Finally he arrived at the neighborhood with houses that rivaled his own. He made sure to park a safe distance from all the reckless teens that would do damage to his car. Lights as well as music poured out of the house that he was sure held the party. Shouts could be heard on an otherwise quite night and tons of teens were either entering the house full of excitement or leaving completely drunk. "The 'King's', huh?"

Linda walked gracefully ahead. "Come on," she said. She started across the yard and Trunks grudgingly followed. "Careful. There's new grass being planted there." Trunks looked down. So there was. "And there's a hole in the ground here," she informed him pointing next to his feet as she kept walking. Trunks saw that his foot was rather close to being swallowed by the ground and most likely would have been if she hadn't said anything. When he looked up, he noticed that she was already by the door. Again she told him, "Come on."

He sighed. "Yeah." As soon as she opened the door and he followed, his body was overwhelmed by a rush of sound that filled his ears and vibrated through his body. He scanned the room, desperately looking for a spot to pull Linda to and stay till the party was over. Too bad Linda wasn't having that.

"Dance with me," she began. He looked down at her with strain on his face. "Goten's dancing."

Trunks whipped his head around to see his best friend maneuvering around with a group of girls. He allowed Linda to pull him to the dance floor but he roughly stopped when he saw Goten starring at him. Warmth filled his body when Goten waved and smiled at him. He waved back and mouthed "pimp." Goten laughed leaving his group of girls smiling at him. "Excuse me," he told them.

Before Trunks could meet up with Goten, he felt a jolt rush through his body as Linda shoved him to a nearby wall somehow managing to pin him there. Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Linda," he started firmly.

"Yes?"

"Just what. What. Are. You. Doing."

"I don't really know myself." Trunks contained himself from shoving off Linda (who was rather small in his opinion) but luckily for him (or more likely her) Goten came and lifted her off the ground and placed her in another spot away from Trunks.

"What are you doing," he asked her.

"I already said that I didn't really know."

"What kinda hellish answer is that," Goten spat.

"Why should you be mad," she retorted. Around them people started looking oddly at them. Linda noticed this and quickly grabbed the two by the hand and dragged them outside. "You two!" She came to a stop and released their hands. Her eyes dropped their narrow gaze and suddenly became soft. She began speaking again allowing her voice to come out soothingly. "You two belong together."

They both gapped at her. It seemed to Trunks that every time Linda spoke never understood what she was saying. He slurred words trying to form a sentence. The best he got was a strangled, "What?"

Once again she took their hands into her and in twined them together. "I said that you two belong together."

"Yeah, yeah we heard you," Goten whispered hurriedly trying to conceal the redness creeping onto his face. Trunks noticed that his grip on his hand tightened.

"Than there shouldn't be any questions," she looked them over making sure that there were indeed no questions. "Do you know how annoying it is to watch two people who are plainly in love ignore their feelings?" She waited for an answer. When she didn't receive one, she continued, "Well we do. We've been watching you for the longest time. Playing around each others feelings and I'm sick of it." She stressed her voice to make it seem as if she was desperately trying to explain something of good intentions. "True, I did you blackmail but," she turned to Trunks. "No offense but I would never sleep with you."

"What!" Goten's eyes dilated and he let go of Trunks' hand.

"I'll tell you later," Trunks whispered trying to calm him down.

Linda waited patiently to finish. "I hope you guys don't think that I'm evil or anything like that. I just really thought that you two belonged together."

"How did you know that we were...," Trunks asked.

She smiled, "I have a really good eye for gays."

Goten snorted and started to say something. However he was cut off by a voice that loomed in the darkness behind them, growing closer. "You never do mind your own business do you?" Soon a boy that Trunk identified as Goten's project partner emerged, a huge smirk on his face.

Linda smiled back at him. "Shut up."

"Well you never do," he said while wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey man. You're here too," Goten questioned plainly surprised.

"Course. This is my party."

"It is?"

"Yep."

Trunks stared at him and began to piece little things together. Whom Linda was so happily speaking to on the phone, how she knew how to get here, how she avoided all the things that were wrong with the yard. "You're dating Linda," he asked although it came out as more of a statement. "You're the 'we' that she was talking about?"

With that he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Yep."

Linda slapped him away pretending to be annoyed. The smile on her face betrayed her. "We're not the issue here. You two are."

Her boyfriend shot up. "Yeah! Thanks to you two I don't get to see this girl," he pointed to Linda, "For three days outside of school."

"Why?" Goten scratched his head trying to connect things.

"I don't really know actually." He looked down at his girlfriend expecting an answer.

She laughed. "Because I had to help my mom. It had nothing to do with them."

"Oh..." His lips took the form of his word.

"Okay so we're going to leave you and go back to the party."

"Yeah. My house is probably destroyed by now," he muttered. They turned to walk away. "See ya."

"In school together," Linda added before walking away. Trunks and Goten watched as her boyfriend chased after her and ended up falling in the same hole that Linda warned Trunks about earlier. She bursted out laughing only to stop when he picked her up in his arms and continued onto his house. They heard her whispering (and laughing) at him till their voices faded.

"Well damn." Trunks kept staring at the direction in which the couple left. He turned to Goten. "You didn't sound mad at me yesterday."

He snorted. "Like I would really let you know that I was jealous."

"Well...where do we go from here?"

Goten smiled. "You heard Linda. She expects to be together." He flushed, "I think she's right."

Trunks grinned. "Yeah? Me too."

"Well than." Goten pounced on him, tackling him down to ground. "We will." Easily and swiftly, Trunks switched their position. His lips lingered above Goten's. He wanted to absorb the moment but Goten promptly shut the gap between their lips, hands already on the back of Trunks' head. Before he knew it, Goten broke the kiss. "Now explain this whole blackmail thing." He ignored his request and began kissing his neck. "Trunks!"

He lifted his head and huffed. "Uh..."

* * *

Did you really think that I would pair Trunks with some random character? Of course not! TrunksXGoten is one of my favorite pairings! Besides I hate 'Mary Sues' who come in and 'steel' the original characters hearts but that's fanfiction and I am not complaining. About my lovely Linda; what'd you all think? I'm curious to know what you thought about her and her relationship with her lovely boyfriend (who is nameless for a reason). Please review. Thank you and I hoped that you enjoyed _Little Trickster_ (the title kinda gives away the story, huh?) 


End file.
